


I'm blue, no seriously

by superwholocked_wizard



Series: I want you home [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Tony, Dreams and Nightmares, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Nightmares, PTSD, Pain, Pre-Iron Man 2, Tony Freaks Out, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's a sweetheart, a long one, alien daughter, alien!daughter, and needs a hug, in the bahamas, pepper needs an asprin, pepper potts needs a break, pre-avengers, probably kill em, tony stark x pepper potts - Freeform, tony's adoptive daughter is an alien, what is pepper going to do with these two, who can turn blue, who else can do that i wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: When Lex has nightmares, usually it goes along the lines of this: wakes up, calms down, crawls into Tony's bed and falls back asleep. unfortunately, step 3 of the 3 step plan was compromised when she got a look of her reflection in the living room windows, due to an itsy bitsy problem.She's blue, dab n dee dab n dieNo, literally, blue





	I'm blue, no seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! i can't believe you're reading this nice
> 
> sort of did this instead of sleeping so... well i just need sleep after posting this its right to bed for me
> 
> this series is basically gonna be a bunch of one shots of growing up with tony stark, with one or two multi chapter fics thrown in here or there, anyway, thanks for dropping by and reading :)
> 
> sophie xx

The first time that Lex transformed was about a year after tony’s disappearance and the whole ‘Iron Man’ reveal thing. Sure she got nightmares from it every once and awhile, and when she did she’d sneak into Tony’s bed, he never slept anyway, and he’d whisper into her ears, stories that he knew she’d want to hear, about warriors and knights, about soldiers buried in ice, heroes from a lost time, a lost past, and Tony’s dad. 

Whilst Tony himself wasn’t fond of the former stark, that didn’t stop him from telling his daughter of all the amazing things he did. She didn’t have to know Howard Stark as a good father, but rather as a good inventor.

That night, the nightmares had become particularly bad, images of her mother flashed before her eyes, watching her last moments, Tony’s last words to her before he left, destruction, chaos, screams. And she couldn’t wake up.

Being nine, she was surprisingly used to this, she knew it was a nightmare, she knew she could wake up at any minute if she so desired it, but she just couldn’t this time. She tried to force her eyelids open, desperate to be finished with her thoughts, some of them memories, some of them fabrications, but they would not leave her.

As more images flashed through her mind, her heart rate began to pick up, and her toes began to curl in her bed. A shiver raced up her spine at a glacial rate, each vertebra slowly being enveloped by an unidentifiable cold before she felt her eyes beginning to sting and her entire body encase itself in a cold sweat.

She sat up heaving in bed, her sheets bunched on the floor beside her and her pillow wet with tears. Her breathing was coming out in pants and her entire body was trembling with fear. She reached over and grabbed her teddy, the oddly doglike creature with a weird yellow sweater on, and pulled him close, trying to calm herself with the feel of his artificial fur.

When her breathing somewhat slowed down, and her body had stopped shaking enough that she could move, Lex brought herself to a sitting position, not entirely sure if she was still asleep or awake. Her entire room seemed to have alien shapes, her chair with old clothes piled on it, a trick taught to her by none other than Tony Stark (“if its not on the floor, then its not a problem”) seemed to become more sinister by the second, almost looking like a man sitting, staring at her. Her curtains bunched in the corner of her room morphed into a hooded figure, and her covers looked like a familiar body, one that she didn’t need to be reminded of again.

Hiccoughing, she pushed her legs over the side of the bed and padded towards the door, before slipping through and leaving the confines of her room behind.

As she walked through the hallway to Tony’s room, she passed the lounge, its expansive windows looking out on the view of the californian cliffsides, the scene calming her as she saw the waves crashing against the shore of the rocky beaches, and birds roosting for the night. What she didn’t expect to see were a pair of glowing red eyes trained on her.

She froze.

Every muscle in her body was completely locked in place, she was unable to move even her eyes, as the red ones stared directly into hers. She was completely captivated in fear and awe as they looked at her with the same expressions reflected. As she adjusted to the light, she began to see a vague body surrounding the eyes, a button nose, a short stature, almost exactly the same height as Lex, with a similar hairstyle, a bob cut with a fringe, suspended in mid air above the Pacific Ocean, yet, it didn’t look suspended, in fact it seemed to be standing on a floor so similar to this one it could almost be a-

A reflection.

She screamed.

The lights came on in the room and she saw herself properly, every inch of her body covered in blue, small patterns tracing her cheeks and the eyes, oh god the eyes were beautiful and horrifying, the red burning into her, scorching her very soul from her, the entirety of her being in complete distress at the sight of herself.

She had begun to panic, shallow breaths falling from her as she scrambled backwards, knocking a vase over, before tripping over it and falling onto the shards, a large one digging into her back, and several into her hands, as she scrambled back into the corner between the door and the wall, no longer able to see herself in the window, only a shape in a corner, panting, desperate for breath. She didn’t hear J.A.R.V.I.S. trying to tell her to breath, desperate to help her even though he, as an AI, could do nothing in the situation but talk, she didn’t hear Tony falling out of bed when she screamed, shouting her name, demanding to know if she was alright, she didn’t hear the door opening from his room or him running out to the hall, but she spotted him. She saw him looking around frantically, pure fear coating his entire form, his eyes wide and manic as if he suddenly become a beast, desperate to find someone. Except he was. 

His eyes locked on her shadowed figure, cowering in the corner, walking towards her slowly, before stopping in front of the vase, and taking in the drops of blood smeared on the floor, leading to her.

“Alex, honey, are you hurt?”

She didn’t dare look at him, didn’t dare show him the monsters eyes which lurked within her. Didn’t dare reveal to him how she had changed within an instant.

“Alex please”

He was begging, desperate to know that she was ok, the only person in the world who meant everything to him, who would break him, should she break herself, he had to know she was ok.

The shadows hid her skin, and how it had changed, it hid the blue of her hands and feet, it kept her safe and cradled her in its solitude.

He got a little closer, ever more in fear of the problem or injury that had befallen his daughter, his daughter. If anyone should hurt her, they would have to deal with his wrath, fiery and dangerous, more so than a woman scorned, because if you hurt a single father’s daughter, you’d better be prepared to die slowly and painfully.

Yet she was hiding. Not from anyone, more from him. Moving away from him every time that he got close to her, curling tighter and tighter into a ball, starting to shiver in fear.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He heard J.A.R.V.I.S. cautioning him, warning him not to approach her, yet who would Tony Stark be if he obeyed J.A.R.V.I.S.? Not Tony Stark, that’s for sure.

“Alexia honey, look at me.”

She cowered in the corner, her eyes shielded by her hand in front of her face, still cast in darkness.

“Lex?”

She looked up, his heart froze.

In the place of his daughter’s eyes, he saw a blood red which extended through the whole of it. No whites. Just red. They glowed in the shadows of the room with a fury and rage, not directed to Tony, but to herself, to her weakness and her monstrosity which terrified her to the core. He saw tears spilling down onto her cheeks which were… blue?

He looked to her hand which was still wrapped around that stupid teddy which she insisted on keeping, yet at the moment it seemed to be her only comfort, the red of her blood blooming on the fabric.

“Honey, are you ok?”

Her breath caught in her throat.

Not a ‘what the fuck’, not a ‘you’re a monster,’ but an ‘are you ok?’

Her tears began to fall more rapidly.

“Daddy, I’m so scared.”

He scooped her up, enveloping her tiny figure in his arms, so fragile and so cold. Yet it didn’t hurt, it only cooled him a little. He felt her begin to sob into his pyjamas, the blood and tears soaking onto his skin, her tears warmer than her body, which would have been worrying if it weren’t for the fact that she was literally blue.

Her arms had wrapped around his neck, clinging on to him for dear life, worried that if she lets him go, he’ll get rid of her, realise what he had in his arms, and throw away the monster back to a foster home, careful to never mention her in press talks, and erase her from his life.

He stood up, walking her towards the garage, placing her down on a clean workbench, before gently removing her hands from around his neck, and going to find a first aid kit amidst the mess.

Whilst he was doing this, Lex brought her hands to her lap, and began to pick out the large pieces of ceramic, pulling them out carefully, not wanting to make the large cuts worse, before turning to get a small dish to put the shards in, grabbing it, putting it next to her, dropping in a large piece of ceramic, turning back to the hand, expecting to see a large open cut on her palm from where the ceramic had been pulled out, only to see a faint like, as if the large piece had only been in there a month ago, rather than seconds ago.

“Tony?”

A grunt in response from him in one of the corners of the workroom, still looking for the rarely used medical kit.

Lex brought the bloodied piece of ceramic from the tin, before digging it into the top of her hand, drawing blood, before removing it and watching, fascinated, as the wound stopped bleeding and sealed itself within a matter of seconds.

“Woah.”

She clenched her hand, neither worrying nor caring about the rest of the shards in her palm, only entranced by the sheer queerness of her healing. It was unnatural, but really fucking cool.

She heard cursing in the back of the workshop, as a lot of somethings fell onto the floor, and possibly Tony’s foot, considering the amount of cursing which was coming him. 

“I found it! Yes!” 

Lex giggled at him, shaking her head slightly. He jogged back to the table as Lex picked the last piece of ceramic from her hand, the other one completely clean of it, and brushed off any dust that remained. She sat up straighter when he came near, her hands balled into fists by her sides, trying to hide the fact that they had healed.

Thankfully, Tony turned her around and examined her back, where a piece of vase was lodged between two of her ribs, thankfully not deep enough to cause any major damage, only a flesh wound.

He started dabbing antibacterial gel on it after removing the shard, before freezing, the cotton bud with the cream on it frozen in midair, just above the place where the ceramic had been, except, it was healing? Right in front of his eyes? 

He turned Lex around, grabbing her hands before looking up at her in shock, complete awe painting his face.

“You can heal? That’s so cool.”

He turned towards an other work bench, grabbing what seemed to be a cotton bud or something along those lines, before turning back towards her, a curious gleam lighting up his eyes, his entire face infected with the stuff.

“Open your mouth,” Lex complied, stretching her jaw as wide as she could, before feeling the cotton bud poking at the corner of one of her cheeks, before it went away as quickly as it came.

“What was that?” 

Tony had ran all the way to the other side of the room, banging and clanging into this and that, before he reached his work bench, grabbing a knife on the side and whittling the wool off the plastic, dumping it on a tray of sorts and shoving it into one of his machine mcjiggies, and giggling with glee.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. analyse this and break down every element in it would ya pal?”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else sir.”

By this time, Lex had reached the workbench, barely being able to see above the table, straining her neck just to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Tony looked down at her, and gave her a little smile, before kneeling in front of her, eye to eye, fiddling with a piece of wire from the bench, bending it into this shape and that.

He looked towards the ground, his eyebrows furrowed together, almost touching, barely apart.

“Look, I don’t understand… this,” he said, nodding a little as he went, “But that’s ok, I’ll try to understand it. And if something makes you uncomfortable or you don’t want to talk about it, that's fine. I won’t ever push you,” he sighed, and began playing with the wire more intensely, as it began taking shape, “I’ll love you either way.”

He flourished the wire, which was in the rough shape of a flower, presenting it to her gently.

She nodded, accepting it, and wrapping her little blue fingers around it, before running to Tony and tackling him into a hug.

Alex wasn’t even aware she’d fallen asleep until she woke up to Pepper screaming.

It was one of those things where you don’t realise whats going on, then suddenly you do, and it hits you like a train.

Pepper was standing in front of a sleeping Tony and Lex, except Lex was, well, blue.

Pepper gave a quick scream, feeling her pulse immediately skyrocket, more so than when she had to deal with Tony’s disappearance, as she saw a familiar shape that wasn’t familiar anymore, fear spiking through her like a shot of poison running through her system.

Was Lex dead? Was this what a body looked like? No, bodies were ashy, not fucking blue like a god damned deep ocean.

Maybe if she left? Nope. they’d started waking up.

“Pepper jesus christ give a man a break.” Tony was the first to speak, his voice cutting through the fearful haze which had befallen his assistant.

“What… what happened?”

Tony hesitated, looking down at the blinking form of his daughter, waking up slowly in his arms.

“Not sure, but it suits her.” He gave Pepper a cheeky grin, his head cocking like a labrador or some sort of a puppy.

“Jesus Tony,” Pepper brought her forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying her damned hardest to keep her cool in the current situation, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Lex looked up at her dad, her red eyes still shrouded in sleep, and whilst some might look at them in fear, Tony could only see the pure innocence behind them. He didn’t see a monster, or some sort of creature, he didn’t see something of another species, he saw his daughter, the person that made him want to be a better man, the person who inspired him every day in little ways, the reason why the suit was red, because she had done a drawing of it that way, the reason he kept J.A.R.V.I.S. ‘I like him, he sounds like me!’ The very reason he got out of that god damned Afghan cave, his Alex.

“Do I ever?”


End file.
